happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zee
Zee is a character of HTFF. Bio Zee is a maroon wolf and the member of The Journalist. He also Irin 's main partner but Amp took over his job temporarily because he and Dexter not arrive Happy Tree Town yet. He mainly have rivalry towards The Clams, same to Amp and Dexter because of their 'cruel' habit. Unlike Amp, Zee never talk to Irin about her clams because he really hates about it. He is a bad-tempered character, he will easily get angry when something went wrong. Grumpy, stubborn and bossy character, he feel himself that he is the leader of the team but Irin is actually the real leader. The Clams, Amp and Dexter are all don't see Zee as a good leader. Amp also always having a fight with him. At the good side, he will helps his team when something gone wrong, angry in the same time. He sometimes even cares about The Clams when they try to protect their owner from dangers. He have his own trademark, throwing some papers when he gone angry. He will find a paper and throws it to proves that he is angry. He might be a not really good character but he does not lazy to do his job. The reason both Zee and Dexter not arrive to the town is they're actually don't want to share a sit with The Clams in Amp's car. They'll be arrive to the town soon after Amp bring his members back to the team. Out of all 4 members in the team(if The Clams excluded), he surprisingly higher surival rate than Amp's but lower than Irin. His anger, bossy and stubborn personality actually can save him but also lead other's death. Similar to Amp, he never get killed by The Clams directly but will get a bad injuries. Episodes Starring *Have a Bite Night *From Anger to Zee *Caught on Camera *Can't Take the Pressure *Zombie Apocalypse (The Epic Episode) *Love One's Temper *Light Off *Seal of Love *Burn Out *Don't Book Now *Bitter Get Moving *Jolt to a Top Featuring *Duck It Up! *Two Gals, One Sweetheart *My Dear Pawson (British and real counterpart) *Electric Heart *Cute Couples *Ripped to Pieces *Wire Are You Doing *Fear the Killer *Tromp the Vote *Shell of a Woman Appearance * Hunter Hunted * Very Clam Journey * Release the Savage * Twin Cats vs. A Mouse * Sit Still, Feel Pity * Clams and Crystals * Biting Resistance * Lucy Is Not A Luck * That's News For Me * Cam I Am * Dine-osaur Out Fates Death #Have a Bite Night - Vaporized by a gas tank's explosion. #From Anger to Zee - Electrocuted and then exploded. #Caught on Camera - Falls and splattered into the ground. #A Storm in a Teacup - Vaporized by Amp's electrocution. #Two Gals, One Sweetheart - Falls into a hole. #My Dear Pawson - Ran over via horses. (only in a story) #Electric Heart - Electrocuted off-screen. #Can't Take the Pressure - Melted to death. #Sit Still, Feel Pity - Eaten by piranhas. #Wire Are You Doing - Ran over by a car. #Burn Out - Burned to death. #Dine-osaur Out - Dies in an explosion. #Bitter Get Moving - Crushed into the pole. #Shell of a Woman - Scalded by hot cheese. #Jolt to a Top - Splattered into the ground. Injuries *Duck It Up! - His legs were cut off by Crazy. *Bitter Get Moving - Bitten by The Clams, having his eyes pierced by glass shards. *Tromp the Vote - Electrically fused into a mutant with Irin, Dexter and Amp. *Jolt to a Top - Gain some bruises during his fight with Amp. Kill count *Dexter - 7 ("From Anger to Zee", "My Dear Pawson", "Can't Take the Pressure", "Love One's Temper" along with Lain, "Ripped to Pieces", "Burn Out", "Don't Book Now" along with The Clams) *Amp - 1 ("My Dear Pawson" in the story) *Raymond- 1 ("My Dear Pawson" in the story) *Nutty - 1 ("My Dear Pawson" in the story) *Doppler - 1 ("Can't Take the Pressure" along with Raylene) *Tycoon - 1 ("Can't Take the Pressure" along with Mole) *Showers - 2 ("Can't Take the Pressure", "Jolt to a Top" along with Amp) *Scoopy - 1 ("Seal of Love") *Brass - 1 ("Wire Are You Doing" along with Amp) *Twinkie - 1 ("Don't Book Now") *The Worm - 1 ("Don't Book Now") *The Clams - 2+ ("Bitter Get Moving" along with Amp, "Jolt to a Top") *Stamp - 1 ("Bitter Get Moving" along with Amp) *Tromp - 1 ("Jolt to a Top") *Mono - 1 ("Jolt to a Top" along with Amo) *Wintry - 1 ("Jolt to a Top" along with Amp) Gallery Trivia * Zee is one of the characters who make a return from the owner's old comic. The others are Irin, The Clams, Amp, Dexter, Emmy, Quartz, Snapshot, Emojie, Walter, Oscar, Angie, Zet, Jake, Jet, Nimy, Rafie, Tide, Gash, Ratchet, Hal, Morton and Mix. He was a squid in that old comic. * He sometimes always went to The Anger Management Center to control his anger. * Both Zee and Dexter make their debut and appearance in "Hunter Hunted", when Amp finally brings them to the town at the end of the episode. * After the event in Caught on Camera, Zee is now having fear of height or Acrophobia. Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Maroon Characters Category:Wolves Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Canines Category:Characters with hair Category:BlueMegaH3rtz characters Category:Teenage Characters Category:Free to Use Category:Season 75 Introductions Category:Male Characters Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:More kills than deaths Category:Characters with Phobias Category:Not Free to Ship Category:Foreign Characters Category:Redesigned characters